


Pineapple

by notetome



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notetome/pseuds/notetome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Aaron and Robert share a pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pineapple

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt by carlwritesbadsmut - thanks :)

Aaron and Robert were back at this affair situation. Aaron couldn’t deny that he loved the way Robert made him feel, so ending the affair for good was always difficult. There was always a tugging element of temptation. 

No one else knew that the relationship was back on, even though they spent a lot more time together after Robert no longer needed to make excuses to Chrissie. 

One night Chas was going out with Moira and Debbie and, with Diane out of the pub, Aaron pretty much had the house to himself. 

‘I’m going out tonight, babe.’ Chas told Aaron as she strutted down the stairs in a black dress and heeled boots. ‘You wanna come with?’

‘Na.’ Aaron replied, low and boring. ‘I’m gunna stay in and binge watch any trash TV that I’ve missed, with a brew and biscuits.’

‘Orrhh’ Chas moaned in jealousy at the thought of her son enjoying the perfect cosy night in. Aaron grinned, laughing at her typical temptation. ‘I can’t even take you up on that offer now because I’m dressed.’

‘What a shame.’ Aaron said sarcastically, drifting over to the kitchen to make a display of flicking the switch on the kettle. ‘Have fun, Mum.’

Chas replied with a hum of disagreement and she resisted the urge to throw her pyjamas on. As soon as she was out of the door - via giving a sloppy, exaggerated cheek kiss to her son - Aaron flicked the kettle off before it stared to boil.

His phone chimed as he received a message. 

R: I have no plans.

Aaron smirked at Robert’s text and instantly replied. 

A: That’s interesting - neither do I.

R: I have plans for u.

A: What r they?

R: U tell me. Wanna meet somewhere?

A: Mine is free. Bring food.

R: Is that all I’m good for? See u in 10.

A: Yep.

The flirting between the boys was unbearably sickly - they loved it. 

— — — 

‘Hello?’ Robert called through the doorway of the dark room where the flickering of the TV light was the only illumination. 

‘Hey.’ Aaron greeted him. He got up from the sofa, removing the pizza box from Robert’s arms, to kiss his mouth. The pizza box got placed on the coffee table and Aaron went to fetch two beers from the kitchen.

Robert, whilst making himself at home, searched out plates and didn't bother with cutlery. Eventually, they both landed on the sofa, ready to eat the pizza. 

‘What?!’ Aaron screamed at the open pizza box. Robert looked back at him in shock, completely unaware of what had shocked Aaron. ‘Ham and pineapple?’ 

‘Yeah. What’s wrong with that?’ Robert replied. 

‘It’s the pineapple.’ Aaron picked a piece of pineapple from the pizza and flicked it back onto the coffee table in disgust. ‘It’s sweet fruit on a savoury meal - how can anyone find that tasty?’

‘Hey!’ Robert warned, although he was enjoying Aaron’s display of irritation. ‘I like pineapple on a pizza. As do many other people.’ 

‘They do not, Robert. It’s all lies.’ Aaron had sat back away from the pizza box with his arms folded across his chest like a child. 

‘They do’

‘Don’t.’ Aaron wasn’t giving up. Robert sighed, giving in.

‘Fine.’ He shuffled closer to Aaron and felt his warmth. ‘Pick the pineapple off half of the pizza and chuck it on the other half. I’ll eat the pineapple side.’

Unfortunately, Aaron couldn’t argue with that, so he removed the fruit from his half of the pizza. After that, they settled in the dim light to eat their pizza and watch the TV.

Both of them loved how casual and ‘normal’ this felt; just the two of them eating a meal, side by side, like a normal couple would. 

Suddenly, Aaron was faced with his worse nightmare. The pizza in his mouth was spat out and the remainder in his hand was flung onto the table. He slid down the sofa onto his knees and yelped out. 

‘URGHH!’ He shrieked. His face was scrunched up and red. Rob had no idea what was going on, so he ran over to the light switch by the door to create a more visible view in the room.

‘What happened?’ He asked a traumatised Aaron. Robert returned to the sofa and dragged Aaron back up with him. 

‘That slice of pizza -’ Aaron’s voice was dramatic and low, ‘there was a piece of piece of pineapple on it.’

‘Oh! For God’s sake, Aaron.’ Robert sat back away from him, giggling at the back of the sofa. ‘I thought it was something serious.’

‘It was!’ Aaron’s voice grew high as he protested about the tangy lump he had just experienced. 

‘C’mere.’ Rob reached out for Aaron to come into his arms. The sulky boy leaned in and let himself into his man’s embrace. Robert lifted Aaron’s chin with his fingers and brought Aaron’s bottom lip between his own lips, sucking gently and slowly. 

Aaron melted into the kiss. His hand climbed up to spread across Robert’s jaw and he opened his mouth to him. Just when it was getting good, Aaron pulled away.

‘No.’ He said bluntly, removing himself from Rob’s arms.

‘Wha- What?’ Robert looked confused as he longed for Aaron back, close to him. 

‘You taste like pineapple.’ 

Robert stared at Aaron in disbelief with his jaw dropped - that wasn’t a good enough excuse for him. So he quickly reached out to grab the younger boy by his arms. Aaron tried so hard to stay where he was sat but, with Robert’s strong advantage, he was quickly pulled down. Robert flipped him on the sofa so he was straddling Aaron. He locked his hands above his head and leaned down to present Aaron with a ridiculously sloppy kiss. 

Aaron squirmed and chuckled during his efforts to escape the taste of pineapple on Rob’s lips. Yet, after a short while, he found himself giving in. 

— — —

The next morning, Chas walked into the kitchen and noticed the half empty pizza box, still open, on the coffee table. Moments later, Aaron arrived in the kitchen and started tidying the beer bottles, plates and pizza box. 

‘Good night out?’ He asked his mum who was hugging a cup of tea - obviously in an attempt to nurse a hangover.

‘Yeah. Looks like your night was just as good.’ She said raising her eyebrows at her son.

‘Eh- What do you mean?’ He said nervously, hoping that she hadn’t found out that Robert had been with him last night. 

‘The pizza, duh!’ He told him, gesturing towards the box in the bin. ‘I would’ve murdered for a night in with pizza last night. What toppings was it?’

‘Er, ham and pineapple.’ Aaron said awkwardly, moving forward to make his own cuppa. He noticed his mum looking at him in confusion.

‘I thought you hated ham and pineapple?’ She questioned.

‘Erm, na. I love it.’ Aaron replied, swiftly grabbing his tea and exiting the room away from the eyes of his suspicious mother.


End file.
